


Call Tony Stark

by remusno



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Person Narrative, Slight swearing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, actually has very little to do with the soulmate au, but its not crappy i promise, just sets up the premise tbh, uses the classic 'you' of all crappy tumblr imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusno/pseuds/remusno
Summary: Soulmate AU where you wake up on your 18th birthday with the first words your soulmate will say to you tattooed on your body so you’ll know them when you meet them.You were walking home in the streets of New York when Spiderman and a villain appear in a fight and Peter is brutally injured.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an imagine I wrote on tumblr, my first actually, and I felt like sharing it here. I hope you like it.

It had been a month since your 18th birthday and you still couldn’t stop staring at the words written along your middle finger. An odd place for the words to be but the sentence was short and to the point. “Call Tony Stark”. Call Tony Stark? Those three words left you with a headache. You didn’t even know Tony Stark, let alone had his number. Why would you need to call him? Why did your soulmate need to call him? And how do they even know Tony Stark? You shook your head trying to rid these thoughts from your mind. It was hard enough trekking through the streets of New York in a snowstorm without a pounding headache to top off your already numb limbs. Pulling your scarf tighter across your neck you braved the cold winds as you walked away from your last lecture of the week and towards the thoughts of a warm bath and hot chocolate waiting to be consumed at home. Normally you would be home by now, but you had made the decision of adding another half hour to your route so you could walk past the Avenger’s Tower on your way home. In hindsight, it was a stupid decision considering the amount of havoc that was caused in this part of Manhattan, but it was worth the risk if it meant you’d be closer to meeting your soulmate.

That afternoon was particularly quiet as the giant Avengers symbol in the sky slowly started to get closer, not a disturbance all week actually. Which was strange considering how New York seemed to be attacked by some sort of criminal or monster on a weekly basis. You quickly brushed the thought out of the way in hopes that you didn’t jinx yourself. Unfortunately, you didn’t brush it away fast enough and as you turned the corner of the street you saw a giant bird like creature swooping towards you.

“Oh shit” you yelled as you dove out of the way of the massive monster crashing through the street. Trailing behind the creature was someone that bought you both comfort and hope that you were going to get home in one piece. A red suited superhero swinging on a web. Spiderman. You breathed a sigh of relief as you backed yourself up against the wall of a building as the action unfolded before you. The villain seemed to have the upper hand against Spiderman and threw him hard into the window of a shop. He held Spiderman down with his large talons and began to choke him.

“It’s over Spiderboy!” You heard the villain yell. “This city will be mine and there’s nothing you can do about it!” You were frozen with fear, gloved hand over your mouth as you tried to stop yourself from screaming. Silent tears streaming down your face as you watched what could be the end of Spiderman. You could see Spiderman struggling under the villain as the grip around his neck tightened. Then suddenly, as if in slow motion, Spiderman managed to raise his arm and shoot webbing straight into the villain’s face. Stumbling back, the villain clawed at Spiderman ripping his suit in the process.

“It’s Spider-MAN bird brain!” You heard the Avenger say through heavy breaths. He kicked away from the villain and started webbing left, right and centre to try and contain the villain. As much as he tried he couldn’t get the upper hand and was smacked to the ground. You heard a deafening crack as Spiderman’s body collided with the concrete and let out a strangled cry. Spiderman didn’t move from his position in the ground and the villain let out a maniac laugh. “YOU STUPID SPIDER” he cried out, “YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD DEFEAT ME!” Continuing to laugh the villain spread his mechanical wings and leapt into the air. “NEW YORK IS MINE!” He screamed and flew away from the fight scene and towards OSCORP tower. 

You were speechless. Motionless. You couldn’t believe what you just saw, Spiderman was dead. You ran over to where Spiderman was lying and saw that his mask had been torn and you could see Spiderman’s lifeless face. He was only a boy, he couldn’t of been older than 17. You cautiously knelt down to the fallen hero and placed your fingers on his neck.  
“Please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead.” You muttered to yourself as you tried to find a pulse. Relief washed over you as you felt the weak drum of his heartbeat. You cried out in joy. Thank god he was alive you thought. But now what? You couldn’t just leave him here. Avenger’s Tower was a few blocks away. Maybe you could carry him there? Yes, I’ll carry him you thought but just as you were about to lift his arm over your shoulder the boy stirred and started to cough. His eyes opened slowly and searched around frantically.

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay.” You put your hand on his shoulder and his eyes snapped towards you. “He’s gone, he flew away but we need to get you to a hospital or something. You’re seriously injured.” You tried to calm Spiderman down but he refused to listen to you. He tried to sit up but couldn’t hold his own weight. Falling back into the ground his hands immediately reached for his face and a look of panic crossed his features as he realised he wasn’t wearing his mask.   
“Don’t worry I’m not going to say anything. That’s why we need to get you out of here, before the police or worse the media show up.” Realising the severity of the situation he managed to strain out three words that would turn your life upside down.  
“Call… Tony… Stark…” He uttered before head fell back and he passed out cold.  
“Oh fuck.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning right where we left off, you are faced with the dilemma of a) not knowing Tony Stark’s number and b) how the hell you’re going to get an unconscious Spiderman away from the police and to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part, its longer than the first but I don't know if that makes it better or not. Might make a third. I doubt it though. Enjoy.

“You’ve seriously got to be kidding me.”  
Here’s the situation we’re in. Spiderman was currently unconscious in the middle of the street, the sound of police sirens meant that there was going to cops here any minute, you were supposed to get hold of Tony freaking Stark AND to top it all off SPIDERMAN was your god damn soul mate. You tried to steady your breathing, now was not the time to have a panic attack. “Think Y/N”. Think.” You didn’t have much time. People were starting to show up around the fight scene.

“Okay. Here’s what we’ll do” you told yourself. You quickly pulled off your coat and desperately tried to get it around Spiderman’s limp body. You praised whoever was out there for the cold weather and buttoned the coat around the top half of his suit. You quickly ripped off his torn mask and shoved it in your pocket as you wrapped your scarf around his face. If nobody looked at the lower half of his body you should be fine. Now how to get him out of here. You looked at him face for a moment and noticed how peaceful he looked, like a cute sleeping angel. That had to change. You tapped him lightly in the face with the palm of your hand in hopes that he would regain consciousness. He began to stir lightly and you took that as your queue to try and haul his ass to safety. Pulling on his arms you pulled him into a sitting position from which you hooked his arm around your shoulder and used your hips to try and lift him from the ground. It was harder than it looked but after much struggling you managed to get both of you standing and in one piece. Looking at the boy dangling by your side you say his eyes flutter open and he let out a groan.

“Okay Spidey all I’m asking is that you move your legs okay. Just move your legs” You said to him as you began to slowly walk away from the sizeable hole in the ground. Spiderman’s legs began to drag as you walked but as you continued to utter words of confidence to the slowly recovering hero he began to listen to you.  
“You’re doing great.” “That’s it, just a little bit more.” “Just a few more steps okay.”  
At some point as you trudged along Spiderman’s head rested on your shoulder and he tightened his grip around your body. To any bystander it could have just looked like you were just embracing each other as you walked down the sidewalk. Well, as long as no one looked too closely at the bright red tights Spidey was wearing. You were almost at the entrance of the Avenger’s Tower when you saw three police cars zoom past you, lights and sirens blazing. You needed to get off the street before anyone noticed you both. Trying to pick up the pace a little you noticed the entrance to a carpark, the Avenger’s Tower carpark. You turned abruptly and almost lost your grip on Spiderman as you changed direction. He groaned deeply in protest and you apologised to the boy as you stumbled through the entrance. 

You spotted an elevator and struggled to support Spiderman as you reached the metal doors. He was getting heavier every second and you weren’t sure how long you could keep this up for. You pressed the elevator button frantically and your breath quickened as you heard police sirens getting louder outside. The elevator doors slid open and you practically threw yourself and Spidey inside. As the doors closed you noticed that the floor numbers didn’t go past 20. Which was impossible as the building was at least 40 stories. You began to panic until you saw a small thumb print scanner. Praying that it would work you pulled Spiderman’s glove off his hand and roughly pressed his thumb against the little scanner. Seconds later a blue screen appeared on the other side of the elevator doors and a voice spoke over the speakers startling you.  
“Welcome back Mr Parker.” A female voice spoke, “Where to?” There was a pause and you realised that the elevator was waiting for your command.  
“Uh-” you began “could take us to Tony Stark please?” your voice shook slightly and you hoped the computer would help you.  
“Of course. Shall I alert Mr Stark of your presence?” The voice replied quickly.  
“Yes please.” You replied. 

The elevator began to move and you wrapped both of your arms around Spiderman’s waist to hold him steady. “Parker aye?” You muttered under your breath. But before you had a chance to process Spiderman’s identity any further the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open to reveal Tony Stark himself with a livid look on his face. His features softened slightly as he looked at Parker hanging onto you for dear life.  
“Vision quickly, take Peter to the med bay.” Tony spoke pulling Peter from your arms and passing him to another superhero you had seen on the news before. The red and green hero took Peter from Tony and carried him down the hall. Turning back to you Tony Stark sized you up before taking a step forward. Intimidated, you instinctively took a step back and your back hit the cold doors of the elevator.  
“Who are you?” Is all he says, his eyes piercing your own. “I’m Y/N.” You stutter. You begin to explain what happened but stumble over your words and can’t seem to make any sense. You close your eyes for a second, tilt your head back and take a deep breath as you try to compose your thoughts.  
“I just turned 18 Mr Stark” you said softly, looking directly at the man in front of you “and I probably wouldn’t be here if the first words Spiderman said to me where tattooed on my finger.”  
Tony’s eyes grew large for moment as he processed what your words meant. “Show me.” You held up your hand and bent your fingers to show the small tattoo. He stared at the words for a moment and you could see him trying to supress a smirk as he saw his own name. Looking back at you he asked what you said to Peter. Something along the lines of ‘hey it’s okay he flew away’ you told him and Tony took a step away from you. Rubbing his forehead with his hand he spoke after a moment.  
“Well shit kid. You better come with me, boy wonder will want to see you when he wakes up.” You let out a breath that you didn’t realise you were holding and tried to relax your muscles a little.

Tony Stark led you down the hall and into a room where you saw Peter lying on a hospital gurney with an IV attached to his forearm. The second he saw Tony he began to get out of the bed.  
“Mr Stark we have to go after the Vulture,” he began “he’s going to destroy the city.” Tony put his hand on Peter’s shoulder and pushed him back into the bed.  
“Kid stop. It’s fine, we’ve sent Cap after him. You need to heal.” He reassured him but still Peter opened his mouth in protest but closed it when he saw the look Tony Was giving him. “Besides there’s someone I think you should be properly introduced to.”  
Tony smirked his famous play boy smirk and stepped aside to reveal you awkwardly standing there with your hand resting on your elbow, rocking on the soles of your feet.  
“Uh- hi Spiderman.” You gave him an awkward wave.  
A look of realisation crossed his face and he started to stammer, “you- you’re the girl that helped me… you spoke to me th- the words.” He was getting flustered and decided that it was probably best that he just showed you. He pulled down the front of his suit to show you his tattoo. Printed neatly across his collarbone were the words that you first spoke to him, ‘Hey hey hey, it’s okay. He’s gone, he flew away.” You were speechless. You didn’t know how to reply so you just raised your hand and showed him yours. Peter let out a snort of laughter when he read the words and you sent him a quizzical look.  
“I’m so sorry you have Tony Stark tattooed on you forever.”  
You couldn’t help but laugh in response, “So am I really. I never intended to boost his ego any more than it already was.”  
“Hey I’m right here!” Tony protested lightly smiling at the both of you.  
“I’m Peter by the way” Peter said as an afterthought, he held out his hand to you, “Peter Parker.”  
“Y/F/N.” You took his hand lightly and made eye contact with his round doe-like eyes for the first time. You couldn’t stop staring into them, they were beautiful. You both held hands for what felt like forever when Tony’s watch rang urgently.  
“Dammit things are getting serious at OSCORP. I gotta go suit up.” He spoke reading the hologram shining from his wrist. Dropping your hand quickly, Peter tried once again to get out of the hospital bed but Tony shook his head at him.  
“Come on kiddo. You ain’t going anywhere looking like that. Anyway, it’s not every day you find your soulmate, is it?” You sent a quick wink your way and you neck grew red with embarrassment. Amongst all the hysteria you had forgotten why you were in this position in the first place. Spiderman- or should I say Peter Parker was your soulmate.  
“Don’t leave the tower okay?” Tony looked sternly at Peter and he groaned out a “fine” in response.  
“Good.” And with that Tony waltzed out of the room, pressing his fingers to his ear like he was listening to some sort of communicator. 

You slowly sat on the edge of Peter’s bed and stared at each other for a few minutes. Your eyes roamed around the boy in front of you taking him in. His brown floppy hair, his broad shoulders, his wonderfully shaped arms. Realising that you were totally checking him out you spoke. “So you’re uh- Spiderman?” You asked and his eyes snapped to yours, you recognised he was doing the same to you.  
“Yeah I am…” he trailed off, “you’re not some HYDRA agent or bad buy are you?”  
“Hah! God no!” You scoffed in response, “The closest I come to anything super-related is walking a little longer past this tower every day.”  
“You walk past the tower every day?”  
“Yeah,” you shrugged “I guess I figured that if my soulmate knew Tony Stark well enough to have his number it might be a good idea to within a close range to him.”“Well I guess that worked out well for the both of us.” He smiled at you and you couldn’t help smiling back. You had a feeling that this Peter kid didn’t seem half bad and that you might actually get on pretty well. I mean after all, he was your soulmate.


End file.
